User talk:MrBlonde267
Welcome }} | } | your contributions }}. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) |} Welcome!( ...again:) ) Hey! Welcome to the dark horse database. Thanks for helping out here. You the only other contributor here. Your help here will be much appreciated. Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 09:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika DC/Dark Horse Crossovers Well having coordinated pages for DC/Dark Horse crossovers would be really good. But I'm the only active user here and it might take some time till more users start contributing here at a regular basis. So whichever dark horse articles you want to be coordinated might not even be ready for some time. Let me know how you want to go about doing this and I will help as much as i can.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 10:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Oh, it would take awhile on our end as well. I don't read Dark Horse titles as much as I'd like, but I'm more than familiar with the classics, and I'll see how I can help out around here. Are you an editor at the MDP or the DCDP, Jet'ika? If not, you should hop over sometime. We have a lot of great templates lying around that I'm pretty sure nobody would mind if you copied (but you should check), and you could probably attract some new meat over here by participating on our forums section. Anyway, talk to me if you need anything. I look forward to working with you in the future. ::Billy 10:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::I dont help out MDP or DCDP but I've read a lot stuff there. About those templates, is there anyway you could help with a template for comic books? I tried out a few things but they didnt work. I only need an infobox for the comics. I'll definitely check out the forums. Thanks! Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 10:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Re:Beta Comic Template Thanks for the template. Its quite good. I made a few changes to it and to the user infobox template. I think what I did was to make the fields not show up if they are left blank, though I'm not sure if I did it perfectly. I also changed the publication order section. I also edited the main page, tell me what you think about it. Thanks.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 13:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :I vastly prefer it. Actually, you did all of the things that I would've done if I knew how to. The main page looks good, I added a slightly more high-res picture to the Cade Skywalker page. Using the information I have gleaned from the template editing histories, I was planning on working on a character template next. Also, I wanted to talk about comics' series pages. I think the templates set up for those pages are really nice, but we might be setting ourselves up for trouble in the future when it comes to additional volumes. Maybe we could just add "Vol 1" to the end of the pages and fix the redirects? The same might go for the individual comic issues, even the ones with only one volume, just for consistency. Granted, we would have to make the sensible redirect pages to maintain easy navigation, but I think it would be worth it in the future. ::Billy 13:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::I didnt really understand what you meant by adding "Vol 1" to the pages and fixing the redirects? Do you want to add a link at the bottom of the page that links to any other volumes the series might have or do you want to add it in the infobox itself? Also Nathan has added a couple of new templates for comic books and characters. They are the same ones as in DCDP and MDP. Here are pages where they have been used: Hellboy: Weird Tales Vol 1 1 and Hellboy. I think we should stick with these. Let me know about your opinions and if we should add anything else to them. Thanks.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 08:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika Hi Billy My name's Nathan, and I'm a Wikia Entertainment Helper and a Marvel and DC Database Admin. I made a new draft for your mainpage here, since it'll need to utilize the ad tags for the new skin. It does not have to be the final draft, and you guys can add things or remove things all you want of course. However, it's best to keep in mind that the two-column style has to stay in order to accommodate the upcoming ads. Let me know what you think, and if you think we could install it in the main page. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hey I think the main page by nathan looks pretty good. I'm gonna upload it now. Also the comic template, it shows all the fields even if they arent entered. I tried to edit that but it didn't work. Also the gallery part for the character infobox doesnt work. Nathan seems to have done a lot of work on infobox templates at DCDP. Do you think we should ask him to help with the coding stuff? I'm not really all that good with advanced coding.Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 08:28, 28 June 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika HEY! Hey there! Nice to see you here again :). I just uploaded a new main page, what do you think of it?Jet'ikaCopaani gaan? 10:05, 14 July 2008 (UTC)Jet'ika :Hey, Jet'ika. Sorry I've been away for awhile, I've been sort of busy, but I'm back now. The main page looks great, you and Nathan have been getting a lot of great stuff done recently while I wasn't here. I'm glad my... "shoddier" template work could get cleaned up, haha. I just bought all 4 issues of Give Me Liberty, I think I'm going to get to that one first. ::- Billy Arrowsmith, 16:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Forums FYI, left you a Private Message on the forums. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Options What other stuff were you looking for? They're pretty easy to write and install, and you can even make some custom ones for your own personal use too. Check this out for a jumping off point. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:09, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :That looks like a really cool option, I'm going to check that out. I was thinking we could get like the gallery template, the comic list template, I don't know how prolific teams are here on Dark Horse but that's a thought, and... idk, do we have Minor Characters over here? Item, Race, Reality... if we don't have these templates yet though the first step is to bring them over, of course, I could probably do that. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC)